


《无人知晓》2

by Assensia



Category: ZF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assensia/pseuds/Assensia





	《无人知晓》2

《无人知晓》2  

昏暗的房间里仿佛下过一场春雨，雨后的气息从四面八方包裹而来，一时间耳鼻都被这阵汹涌气息堵住。周锐昀感到呼吸困难，下身同时轰地燥热起来，他立刻惊醒，几乎不作停留思考，反应极快地便下床往外走去。

酒店套房的小厅内，那盏有着明红色灯罩的落地灯又被打开了，晕出的红光下方唯正坐在沙发上研究注射剂。 

他眉头深拧，眼前水雾弥漫到看不清血管。 

“你在干什么？” 

坐在沙发上的人被吓一跳，注射剂差点掉到地上，他慌张握紧，偏头望过来。看见周锐昀的那刻，他瞳孔骤缩，身体颤动：“我……打抑制剂。” 

满屋子又涌起了Omega甜美又折磨人的信息素气味。

周锐昀稳住自己的信息素，控制自己不去受对方的影响，“刚才我给你注射过了。”

“不够，我还是觉得好难受。”方唯急促喘息，面颊是不正常的红，一呼一吸里Alpha隐约被勾起的信息素气味像火舌，一寸寸逼退他的理智、逼近他的欲望，从看见周锐昀起，他就要被瓦解。

周锐昀知道他状态不对劲，正想上前，忽然方唯惊惧地往后退，但他已经到了坐到沙发边缘，便只能蜷缩起身体，哆哆嗦嗦、颠三倒四地喊着：“你回去，回房间里，我不打扰你……我、我再用一管就好了，不打扰你。” 

一个小时前他还恬不知耻地贴在一个Alpha门口要拿发情期威逼利诱对方陪他上床，现在却又避之不及。

周锐昀皱眉：“刚刚给你用的抑制剂已经是正常量，再用一管就会……方唯！” 

方唯根本没听他说话，他被发情期折磨的精神不稳，满脑子全是“不能再惹周锐昀更讨厌自己”的想法。周锐昀不想跟他发生什么，那他就不要再发情了。

他不想发情了。不受本能控制驱使的欲望只会让他在对方面前显得像条狗一样下贱。

他找不清楚血管，急躁地就要往胳膊上胡乱注射，在针头刺进皮肤前，周锐昀一个箭步上前握住了他的手：“我跟你说了，不能……”

他话未说完，皮肤相贴那瞬间，两个人皆是一震，异样的快感和燥热在身体里迅速翻涌。 

刹那间，周锐昀紧紧攥住那只细细的手腕。

方唯此时已经察觉不出疼来，鼻腔呼吸进了Alpha突然浓郁的信息素，一时间全世界都只剩下一个欲望——他想要被进入、被彻底占有。

“周锐昀……”他声音发抖，伸出另一只手犹豫地想去抱对方，“周锐昀，我……你碰我……不，不是，不想碰我……你不想碰我。”

周锐昀深吸了口气，竭力克制自己被勾起的翻涌着的欲望。

“你对注射类抑制剂免疫，你自己不知道吗？”

“什么？我不知道……那要怎么办？” 

“这儿离帮助中心只有三公里……” 

“我不要去帮助中心！”方唯大喊着打断他，“我不要他们。” 

周锐昀似乎也被他这番行为激怒了：“那你要什么？你明知道今天是你的发情期，还不立刻吃抑制剂，不就是想要跟人做些什么？”

“我……但我只想跟你，我不想跟别人。可是你不想碰我，你不喜欢我。”方唯脑子里的弦被欲望再三磋磨，理智一根也不剩了，只剩下颠三倒四的胡言乱语，压着哭音抽噎道，“可我喜欢你，我那么喜欢你。这么久没见了，我发情期、我正常发情期是一周后，但一见到你就控制不住，一见到你就……我也控制不住，我不是故意要在今天……不，我是故意的，我就想跟你上床，想被你标记……你不愿意……你不愿意……”

周锐昀半晌没说话，深深地看着他，闭了闭眼睛才再开口：“……你这么喜欢我吗？”

“我，我也不知道自己有多喜欢你。”方唯把自己手里的注射剂塞进他手里，“你再试试，再给我注射一次，可能这次就行了。我真的，你要是不愿意，我不、不让你为难……”

方唯抬起脸来，扬起一截细白的颈子，情潮涌动出的雨后气息，使得他看上去、闻起来都是湿漉漉的一片。

周锐昀知道自己现在应该赶紧把这该死的注射剂推进方唯的血管里，不管有没有用——没用的话就让他去帮助中心，随便让那个挂牌医师帮助他度过自己这次发情期——上床，做爱，进入，临时标记，沾染上另一个讨人厌的Alpha的气味。

而自己该去拿Alpha抑制喷雾，胡乱喷一通，恢复冷静恢复理智。其他什么都不要想，什么也都不该发生——他已经快被引诱到强行进入发情期。不要半分钟，一切顾忌都会被抛开，只剩下原始肉欲的纠缠。

这不应该发生。

周锐昀紧紧握着那管滚烫黏湿的抑制剂。

但是……

方唯湿润的眼睫在视线里迅速颤动着，像被打湿的蝴蝶翅膀。 脆弱又漂亮。

只应该由他折下来才对。

只有他才可以。

忽然那震颤的翅膀不再抖动了——一根手指按了上去。

周围AO发情期信息素交融的气味一下子浓重到像要漫过天顶。

方唯激动地抬手抱住面前的躯体，Alpha的信息素气味霎时如火舌舔遍全身，他腰软地几乎站不住。

周锐昀托着他的腰，解开了浴袍上那早就没什么用的系带。

方唯全身裸露，被推倒在沙发上。

欲望灼烧理智，本能驱使身体。方唯根本没反应过来发生了什么，他也没精力再去想些什么。满脑子都塞进了熟悉的信息素味道，刺激的他只想要被进入被填满。

周锐昀在他身上粗暴地抚摸，柔软的躯体和肌肤被揉捏出了数道红痕。

“嗯……好胀。”方唯挺起腰腹叫道。发情期自动分泌液体的后穴已经完全湿润，被手指进入时并无艰涩，只有淡淡的胀痛。 

周锐昀把他翻过去趴在沙发上，压着腰，使得方唯臀部高高翘起，摆出一副欠操的姿势。

手指在穴里只进行了简单的开拓，便抵上来一根灼热的硬物。方唯有些害怕，但身体却饥渴，那硕大硬物只是在穴口附近徘徊着戳刺几下，他就忍耐不住地主动张合着穴口去吞那根东西。 

周锐昀打了下他的屁股：“真淫荡。” 

“啊！”这一巴掌力道不重，但架不住羞耻，方唯惊得喊出声来，快感却随之袭来。那空虚的肉穴顿时更加难过起来。

“进……进来……啊……。”他忍不住晃了晃屁股央求道。

话音才落下，抵着后穴的那根阴茎一下子全根捅入。

Omega的身体在发情期会以最适合的情态迎接性爱，可方唯毕竟是第一次，被全根进入时除了满足还有些疼。

“疼……周锐昀……”

周锐昀箍着他的腰，去揉搓他的胸口，那两颗粒子更加坚硬，直挺挺立起来。

“啊……嗯……”方唯舒服地直叫。

周锐昀见他适应便动了起来，穴内濡湿紧致，牢牢包裹着阴茎，一退出来那些软肉便像舍不得般缠过来挽留。

周锐昀爽得头皮发麻，动作愈发快。他大开大合，连根拔出又插进，直捣的汩汩水声响起，淫荡的在房间里回荡。

快感一波波袭来，肉穴被填充的满足感令发情期的欲望被得到了大大的疏解，方唯舒服地吟叫越发大声。

周锐昀也急促喘息，他把人转过来，方唯顺势抬起一条腿勾住对方，另一条腿被周锐昀抬起。

两人面对面，方唯甚至能看见自己被进入的画面。

他既羞臊又涌起奇怪的兴奋，止不住地收缩后穴。

周锐昀被他含的又紧又爽，鞭挞地更加用力。

方唯眼睛失去焦距，头顶的光斑随着律动而晃，他整个人都如沉进了欲望的深海，快感如海浪源源不断涌来，属于Alpha的信息素气味——他一直形容不好周锐昀的信息素是什么味道，像雪，冰冷的雪——可雪也会融化，在他的身体里化成汩汩的水。

两人相连的地方已经变得湿漉漉，泛着淫荡的水光。

咕叽咕叽。

周锐昀在跟他做爱。一想到这个事实，方唯便激动地浑身战栗不止，他张着嘴嗯嗯啊啊胡乱而高昂叫着：“嗯……周……啊，舒服……昀……昀哥……哥哥……”


End file.
